thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
This is the fifty-first episode of Die Another Day. Story Several trucks and cars drive through the abandoned roads. “I was waiting for this to happen for so long,” Raymond says. “Don’t sweat it kid. It’s happening now. We’re freeing the women,” Nolan replies. “Thanks, Nolan,” Raymond replies. “How much longer?” Tai asks. “We’re approaching the building now,” Clemont answers. “Good,” Tai replies. The trucks and cars stop as they arrive at their destination. Everyone then gets out of the vehicles. “Our mission is simple,” Trace states, “We go in, free the women, and get out.” “How about we blow up their HQ as well?” Cameron asks. “That could work. The more Systrike is destroyed and broken, the better,” Trace answers. The group then enters the building. “We need to find where they’re keeping the women,” Mark states. “I know where. Follow me,” David replies. David, Mark, Mitch, Raymond, Johnny, and Jason enter the room where they keep the women. “Look who’s here. Excelsior. I should have known. Why don’t you join our world?” Lex asks. “Because you mistreat and abuse women. You treat them like animals!” David shouts. “There’s some things women have to do in this world. We’re making sure that they do what women do,” Lex replies. Lex then drags Sarah over and he holds a knife to her throat. “Honey, NO!” David shouts. “She’s not getting the message. She doesn’t want to be a part of this world. Any women who doesn’t want to join our society die,” Lex replies. “YOU MONSTER! YOU FUCKING MISOGYNISTIC ASSHOLE!” David shouts. “I take that as a compliment,” Lex replies. David, now bursting with rage, grabs a lead pipe off the ground. “Are you really capable of murder? You’re just a suburban dad,” Lex asks. “I am,” David answers. David then hits Lex over the head with the lead pipe. Sarah runs to a corner as she watches her husband kill Lex. David hits Lex several more times with the pipe. One of Lex’s eyes pop out of its socket. “You deserve every blow,” David exclaims as Lex, bloody and barely alive, attempts to speak. “You’re one real mother fucker,” Lex mutters, barely able to speak at all. David then kills Lex with one more swing. “Let’s get them out of here,” David states. “Right on, David,” Johnny replies. The group then lead the women out. “We did a good thing today,” Jason states, “Glad I’m fighting for the right side.” “I know Jason, but our work isn’t done,” Johnny replies. Cameron then walks up to them, carrying some explosive devices. “Time to blow this building to high heaven,” Cameron states. “Yes, Cameron,” Trace replies. “I’ll go with him,” David states. “Same here,” Raymond replies. “I’ll go too,” Mitch replies. “I want to blow this place up!” Jason shouts. “Time to go. We don’t have all day,” Cameron states. The five of them walked up to the main reactor room. “Time to plant the charges. If the reactor and boiler both blow, this whole building will engulf in flames,” Cameron states. The five of them plant the charges as several Systrike members, including Carson, walk in. “I see you’re trying to blow our home up,” Carson states, “This won’t happen.” Cameron and David then open fire on the Systrike members. “YOU KILLED LEX!” Carson shouts. “That’s because he’s a misogynistic asshole,” David replies. An angry Carson then shoots David in the head, killing him. “DAVID, NO!” Raymond shouts. Cameron then places the last charge. “Go,” Cameron states, “I’ll hold them off.” “But Cameron, you’ll die,” Raymond replies. “At least I’ll die for a cause,” Cameron replies. Jason, Raymond, and Mitch run off. Carson then leaves to inform Phillip and Cecil. “They’re going to blow up the base. We need to evacuate now,” Carson states. “So be it,” Phillip replies. Phillip walks up to the PA system. “This is Phillip Bragg. This building is about to blow up. Please head to the garage for evacuation!” Phillip shouts. Phillip, Carson, and Cecil ride away from the base in an armored vehicle. 2 more vehicles ride behind them, carrying a grand total of 41 men. “Where is everyone else?” Phillip asks. “Some decided to stay,” Cecil answers. Mitch, Raymond, and Jason leave the building and run up to the group. “Where’s David and Cameron?” Trace asks. “David is dead and Cameron is staying behind to blow the base up,” Raymond answers, “We need to leave now!” The group then leaves the building as Cameron activates the charges. Systrike’s headquarters then explodes, killing Cameron and any Systrike member who decided to stay behind. Cast *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Phoebe *Nolan *Kari Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Joselyn Palestina *David Miller *Sarah Miller *Hannah *Harvey *Jason *Mark *Elliott *Cameron *Mitch *Raymond *Phillip Bragg *Cecil *Lex *Carson Deaths *Lex *David Miller *Cameron Trivia *First appearance of Mitch. *First appearance of Raymond. *First (and last) appearance of Cameron. *Last appearance of Lex. *Last appearance of David Miller.